This isn't Goodbye because I Love You
by cazcappy
Summary: Toshiro and Rukia spend time together before Toshiro leaves for college.  Lemon; Read and Reviewers welcome as this is my first lemon.  Oneshot one chapter only  Dedicated to: LemonyWickedAwesome


This isn't Goodbye because I love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters just this story.

* * *

><p>The train pulled out of the station and started moving. It slowly picked up speed and made its way out of Karakura town, into the open countryside, heading to its destination in Tokyo. If someone was traveling the same speed as the train they could see in one of the window's a youth with spiky white hair and a cold demeanor as he stared out the window. Toshiro Hitsugaya was heading off to college for the school year and leaving Karakura town. This meant leaving behind his girlfriend Rukia Kuchiki. Toshiro and Rukia had been dating for about a year now, when Toshiro was a senior and Rukia was a junior in high school. When they first met Rukia had just broken up with her punk and obsessive stalker of a boyfriend Renji. Renji was controlling, mean, and not to mention cheated on Rukia and broke her heart. Rukia had dumped him but he started sending her emails and asking her when they were getting back together. Finally Renji had lost it and cornered Rukia at school and had been about to hurt her when Toshiro came across it and intervened. Renji had spent a week in the hospital and had stopped bothering Rukia after that. Rukia and Toshiro quickly became friends and discovered they had many interests. They were both short in height, had similar icy personalities at times and liked horoscopes. Rukia was a Capricorn; and Toshiro was a Sagittarius. That meant Toshiro was quiet but manly and Rukia was hyper and fun-loving. After a while they realized they were in love with each other and started dating. People were quick to point out that they were perfect for one another and Toshiro and Rukia fell more and more in love. Finally summer came Rukia and Toshiro were nearly inseparable. However eventually it got to be time for Toshiro to go to college and leave Rukia behind. However Toshiro was not going to let this end their relationship and he and Rukia had one last meeting together. This is what happened when they met all alone at Toshiro's house.<p>

"Toshiro are you sure you want to leave? I can't bear to be without you."

Toshiro sighed. "Rukia it's fine it's only a three hour ride by train and I will be able to come back over breaks and weekends."

"But still Toshiro, that's still a long ways away."

Toshiro new Rukia to well and figured something was bothering her.

"Rukia something else is bothering you, what is it?"

"I-it's…well…I love you Toshio and I can't bear to say goodbye to you like this and…"

Rukia was cut off as Toshiro cupped her face and tilted her head to look at him.

"Rukia, this isn't goodbye. I love you and I will not leave you."

Toshiro then leaned his head down and softly captured Rukia's lips with his own. It was chaste, gentle, and Toshiro raised his hand to wipe a tear that was framing Rukia's eye. Rukia put her hands around Toshiro and hugged him closer, embracing him with all her might. Their kiss became more heated and Toshiro put one hand behind Rukia's head and one on her back and matched her intensity. Their lips parted briefly for air only to reunite again in an instant.

Rukia moaned into Toshiro's mouth and their tongues intertwined; meeting and fighting each other for dominance. Both Rukia and Toshiro started to breathe heavier as they became overcome with passion for one another. Rukia took Toshiro's hand with her own and gently placed his hand on her left breast. Toshiro got the hint and started rubbing Rukia's small yet pert breasts through her blue shirt. Rukia again gave a soft moan and with Toshiro's help pulled her shirt over her head revealing her innocent white bra.

Toshiro kept rubbing Rukia's breasts through her bra, drawing moans from the girl before reaching behind her and undoing the clasp, causing the garment to fall from her chest. Still massaging her breasts, Toshiro now used his right hand and started to gently tweak and rub Rukia's nipples causing her to shiver in pleasure as the pink flesh hardened from his touch. When both nipples were hardened Toshiro bent his head down and took one of them in his mouth, suckling and nipping gently with his teeth, causing Rukia to moan even louder. He did this to both her breasts while Rukia slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him, and started running her hands over his chest.

Both rose slowly until they were on their knees. Rukia blushed deeply as she slowly, tantalizingly undid the button on her jeans, unzipped them and lowered them until they were completely off and Rukia was only in her white panties. Rukia's face was completely crimson and could feel heat pulsing in her stomach.

Toshiro looked at her and leaning down towards her face said "I can't wait to see how you taste."

Hearing Toshiro say that and seeing the lust in his eyes Rukia trembled and the heat in her stomach intensified and threatened to engulf her very being. Toshiro smirked and then attacked Rukia's neck kissing and nipping her skin wherever he could. At the same time his hand traced small circles on her stomach and kept going lower until Toshiro was rubbing Rukia's womanhood through her panties, drawing more moaning from his girlfriend and lover.

Toshiro gave Rukia a predatory look and slipped a finger into the waistband and lowered Rukia's panties until Rukia was able to kick them fully off, leaving her totally exposed to Toshiro. Toshiro then traced both his hands along Rukia's legs and crept until they were inside her inner thigh. He kept them there and slowly lowered his mouth to Rukia's core. Toshiro stopped and blew a small breath of air towards Rukia and watched her squirm as it hit, setting her nerves racing. With one hand he traced along her beautiful pink pussy lips and teased her entrance until he put his mouth to it and stuck his tongue inside. Rukia screamed in pleasure as Toshiro ate her out, sliding his tongue along her smooth walls, inhaling her scent and tasting her liquid nectar. Rukia was the best tasting item Toshiro had ever had. Her flavor seemed to melt in his mouth and had a delightful aftertaste that Toshiro couldn't get enough of. He continued to slide his tongue inside Rukia and now with a finger started rubbing her clit that had appeared from his ministrations.

"Oh god Toshiro, I'm going to come if you don't stop!"

Toshiro continued, he wanted his girlfriend to come and to come hard . He located her G-spot with his tongue and swiped along it until he felt Rukia tighten around him, and her walls shuddered. "Toshiro!" Rukia cried as she finally came and her juices overflowed into Toshiro's mouth and he drank all of it, addicted to the juices of his lover. Finally Rukia's orgasm subsided and Toshiro lifted his head, a little of Rukia's juice still on his chin. He wiped it off with his tongue and then moved up to Rukia's face and kissed her passionately, letting Rukia taste herself from Toshiro's kiss.

Toshiro then moved back and got up. Teasingly he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers to reveal his hard length. Rukia's eyes glazed over in pleasure at the sight of Toshiro's member and beckoned him to continue. Toshiro slowly moved back down and hovered over Rukia, slowly rubbing her womanhood with his member, letting her know what was going to happen.

"Toshiro, stop teasing, Fuck me please!"

"Well if you insist my little Rukia," and Toshiro slowly but forcefully sheathed himself in Rukia. God, Rukia was so fucking tight Toshiro's eyes went wide in almost agonized pleasure she felt so good around him.

"Rukia you're amazing. I love you so much."

Toshiro kissed Rukia's nose, eyelids, eyebrows, everywhere he could as he started moving faster within his little girlfriend. Rukia's moaning intensified as Toshiro completed her again and again and felt the pulsing in her middle continue and amplify until the waves of pleasure overwhelmed her and she started to see different colors as the sensations overtook her. "Toshiro…yes…Toshiro!" Rukia screamed again and again until Toshiro's lips again made their way to Rukia's mouth and they kissed in cadence to their racing hearts and Toshiro's thrusts with Rukia moaning in Toshiro's mouth. Toshiro finally hit his peak and as Rukia's walls collapsed on him again he felt himself tighten and with cries of ecstasy they came together, united in more ways than one. Toshiro collapsed on top of Rukia and rolled to the side, they stayed that way while until they caught their breath and Toshiro idly played with Rukia's breasts, keeping her horny and wanting more. Finally Toshiro turned on his side to look at the beautiful human next to him.

"See Rukia I love you and I will never leave you."

Rukia smiled and then smirked coyly. "Toshiro…can we try that again?"

"God I love you Rukia!"

And Toshiro embraced Rukia again and the night flew by as they exerted all the stamina that they had until they fell asleep still naked in each other's arms.

The next morning Rukia and Toshiro met on the train station that was going to take Toshiro to college in another city. They hugged each other before the departure whistle sounded.

"Remember me Toshiro" Rukia whispered in his ear.

"I will Rukia, I will always be here." He pointed to her heart and touched her chest as he said that.

Finally they separated and Toshiro went up to the train car, handed his pass to the conductor and went inside to take his seat. Looking out the window he could see Rukia still watching the train as with a whistle it started to move and slowly moved out of the station. As the train roared through the countryside Toshiro thought back to the night he'd spent with Rukia. He had been right, this wasn't goodbye and they would see each other soon, for the simple reason that Toshiro and Rukia loved each other and would love each other the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well I actually wrote a lemon now. I never thought I would, but I guess I was wrong. I had wanted to update my other Bleach story before I leave for college in a few days but didn't have the time. That and the fact LemonyWickedAwesome keeps pestering me to write a lemon, I decided to do this. This was my first ever Lemon and hope to get feedback from everyone and again this was my first lemon so be nice. Also sorry about the weird pairing but Toshiro-Rukia just worked for this even though I prefer Ichi-Ruki but oh well. If somehow this was good, and you want more, then check out the stories of LemonyWickedAwesome as she is a first-class lemon writer. Well I guess my next update will be when I start my junior year of college so good luck everyone and I wish you success in real life in all things.<p> 


End file.
